A Stand
by Kirito-Suki
Summary: Keith can't sleep so he decides to go on a trip to the kitchen, where he can fetch a glass of water. He's definitely not expecting to hear a low moan of his name coming from Lance's room. He's curious and impulsive.


Keith was never a really sleep-through-the-night kind of guy.

He tended to wake up a lot due to nightmares, and sometimes he just couldn't fall asleep. It was a vicious cycle that had him roaming the halls at weird hours in the artificial morning.

He swears he was just going to the kitchen for aglass of water.

So why was he standing on the other side of Lance's bedroom door, listening?

You see- Keith tended to hate the stupid one-sided rivalry Lance insisted he take part it. Because, if he were being honest, he really liked Lance. He was cool and funny, easygoing, great under pressure, and yes: hot. Extremely so. He always reminded everyone of this, but Keith highly doubted they really needed it.

He looked like some stupid greek god chiseled out of stone.

(And yes, Keith was aware how gay that sounded, **thank you.** )

But it was true. He was tan skin and sharp edges and beautiful laugh and stunning eyes and messy hair, and an aura about him that just kind of screamed attention.

Keith was none of that. Keith was average, and gay, and horny as fuck.

Keith had a suspicion he was gay before the Garrison. His first kiss was with a boy, even though he was four and barely remembered anything. And all throughout growing up, he never felt the same about girls as he did with boys.

And they say college is the perfect time for experimentation.

True, the Garrison wasn't much of a college. But it was close enough. They each had dorms, and there were hundreds of students there that were all hot and bothered, and sressed, and Keith figured that was a good of time as any to start testing his gay theory.

About 2.3 seconds after having a dick shoved up his ass his he realize, yea. I'm definitely gay.

He was sure everyone on the castle ship was a bit on edge, some of the younger paladins (except for Pidge) may have been a little more... sexually frustrated.

Specifically Keith. And Lance.

And Keith would've been all for being fuckbuddies with him. He would've been super cool with it. The only problem was, having relationships while youre fighting a space war was difficult. Any day you could die, or go into a coma, or get captured... and it would just hurt more. It was, undoubtedly, a bad idea.

So, again: why was Keith stopped in front of Lances room, pushing his ear to the door, listening?

He had heard somewhat of a whimper escape from the room, just barely audible. It sounded like he was muffled by something, but Keith couldnt understand what. And its not like it was a wimper of pain- if anything it sounded like pleasure.

He stood there for a while like that; listening. Listening was all he could do, especially when Lance was making little sounds a whimpers and moaning like that. And then Keith heard it.

It was, unmistakably, his name: dripping out of Lance's mouth in a moan that sent Keith over the edge. He was almost painfully hard in his jeans by now, he did the only logical thing his brain could think of.

He opened the door and stepped inside.

Lance was in his bed, faced away from the door. When he heard the tell-tale mechanical whirr of it opening, though, he turned around. Keith took a moment to take him in- he looked wrecked. Absolutely wrecked. His hair was messy, his eyebrows permanently knitted upwards in pleasure, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks and sweat on his temple. His mouth hung open softly, and he was panting. Keith took a full second to take in that Lance was laying there, on his stomach, grinding against a pillow. He was shoving two fingers into his ass with every rut, right up to the knuckle, moaning and fucking himself anf driving Keith crazy. And he didn't stop doing it, even when Keith walked in. Lance just stared him down, never breaking eye contact, like he was challenging him.

"You just gonna stand there watching, or are you gonna join me, pretty boy?" Lance bit out, his voice husky. Keith couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough.

When Keith had finally gotten out of his pants and shirt, Lance had flipped himself over and wiped his hand on the bed, before Keith jumped on him and they both surged forward and their lips connected. Teeth clashing, breaths intermingled.

"Lance- you're so fucking hot-"

"Keith," Lance moaned into the darkness. Not complete darkness- Lance had a room with a window, a room with a view of the entire universe. Stars and Galaxies and Planets, all just outside his window- but the most beautiful thing Keith could see was Lance's blissed-out expression below him. "Keith, please- I- I wanna feel you, want you , please-"

Keith brought a hand down around Lance's cock, rubbing precum across the tip and making Lance moan out again.

He was already so fucking gone, just from thinking of Keith. "Keith- please, talk to me- I wanna hear you-"

"Lance, you look so fucking good- you looked so nice, fucking yourself like that- all for me, yea Lance?"

"Mmmmmh- y- yea- Just for y-you, Keith. For you- mmmm-"

"So fucking beautiful, Lance-" It was as if he should feel that this was all for show- all of this was because he knew Lance wanted to be called beautiful, and he wanted to be touched like he was being touched, but everything coming out of Keith's mouth was a hundred percent true.

He rand his hands down Lance's sides, drinking him up, taking in every freckle and scar and birthmark and tan line- he was so, so beautiful. Keith bit at Lance's neck, and watched as tan skin became purple and red, and he releshed in it, biting hundreds of hickies down Lance's neck, down his chest, all the way down to Lance's hipbone before Lance spoke again.

"K- Keith, please, Keith- can- can I suck you off? Please Keith- I wanna- wanna feel you come-"

Keith almost came just from just the words, but nodded his head as Lance pushed him back against the bed, and sank down past his stomach, biting on his hip and then wasting no time taking all of Keith into his mouth.

For Lance, who often used his big mouth to start up arguments and flirt, could also suck dick like a champion, Keith was soon to find out.

"Fuck-" Keith said, his hands shooting to Lances short hair and tugging, pulling a low growl from the back of his throat. It vibrated around Keith's already leaking cock, making him shoot his head back and thrust lightly into Lances throat. Lance didnt even flinch.

Lance pulled off for a second, never breaking hooded-eyed contact with Keith as he whispered "You taste so good, so fucking good," and kissed down the side of his shaft- sucking one of his balls before going back to the tip and taking Keith in again.

It was the best blowjob Keith had ever gotten, and he was too fucking wrecked to notice. To notice Lance coming just from having a dick in his mouth, hot and heavy on his tongue and salty in the back of his throat. To notice Lance moaning around him every time he thrusted into his mouth or pulled his hair or let his nails sink into Lance's shoulders. To notice Lance smirking the entire time, to notice him already growing hard again-

But he noticed how beautiful Lance looked. That was all that mattered to Keith.

"Lance, so fucking good- so fucking good, taking my cock like this- cant wait to fuck you, Lance- gonna feel me for weeks, Lance-"

Lance moaned and hallowed out his cheeks, moving back up the shaft and sucking, and suddenly Keith was shaking.

"Lan- Lance, I'm gonna- I'm-"

Keith came and Lance made sure some got on his face, before swallowing the rest and moving the sheets, looking for something.

"What- what are you looking for, Lance?"

Lance pulled out a small red bottle, and popped it open, handing it to Keith. "You're gonna fuck me, right?"

"Well yea b-" Keith looked down and noticed he was already growing hard again. I just came, what the fuck? "Wh- where did you get this?" Keith wondered. The bottle was obviously lube, and he wasted no time smearing some on his hand and then coming down to coat his cock.

"Remember the space mall?" Lance said. Keith raised an eyebrow. "Well, I found a.. an adult toy store, and I may or may not have bought a couple bottles."

"What, did you expect to be fucking someone?" Keith asked. There was the Lance he knew- cocky, overconfident- a fuckboy.

Lance shrugged, and, if possible, his face got redder. "It makes it easier to finger yourself. Thought it'd be good- the bottle itself doubles as a dildo.

Keith did notice the bottle was fairly long and thick. He wondered how many times Lance had used it, shoved it into his ass, fucking it- thinking of Keith- "Why red?" He asked. Lance looked impatient for Keith to fuck him, and he kind of enjoyed playing with him just a bit, so he brought a hand down and started stroking himself, biting his lip as he answered, "Red reminds me of you."

Too fucking hot, Keith thought.  
"Alright, well- you want me to fuck you or not?"

Lance grinned, his perfect lips stretching wide to reveal perfect teeth. There was still come- Keith's come- smeared oh his cheek and his chin. "Do it, baby."

Lance jumped forward and dragged Keith down, kissing his neck and sucking large hickies onto his shoulder. Keith looked down at Lance and pressed a finger against his hole, hesitant. "Are you good? You ready?"

Lance laughed and Keith fucking fell. This boy, this beautiful blue boy who could shoot a tiny target from thousands of feet away, this beautiful boy who loved the beach and rain and his family, who always had a comment or a quip, who cared, so goddamn much- this boy was in front of Keith and he was his- all his. "Of course I'm good. Just do it already."

Keith grabbed his cock and positioned himself at Lance's enterance, then slowly pushed in. He could feel Lance all round him, tense and and shiver and feel absolutely amazing. He bit into Lances shoulder to ground himself, slowly sinking further and further until he bottomed out and their bodies flushed against eachother, Lance already panting and out of breath, Keith following suit.

"You're fucking huge, baby-" Lance preened, and Keith felt like he was on fire. Actual fire, burning.

"Fuckin- fuckin' amazing, Lance- fucking amazing, taking me so good-"

Keith drew back and then pressed into Lance, hard and sharp. He felt Lance tense around him, but remembered his words and didn't stop, feeling Lance's breath with every thrust and every jolt. Everything felt electric. Electric and wonderful and unlike anything Keith had ever felt.

"Fuck- fuck Keith, so fucking big, please, more- harder please, I n- I need more, please-"

Keith thrust into him harder and faster, feeling himself getting closer and closer to climax. "Feel so good, Lance- fucking- beautiful, so beautiful-"

"Keith I'm- I'm cl-close-" Lance bit out, the sound of skin and the scent of sex almost suffocating in his tiny room, feeling the bed jolt with every thrust and hearing Keith grunt every time Lance took him deep and tightened around him.

"Yea? Wan' me to come inside you, Lance- fuckin'- fuckin' dirty little cumslut-"

"Fuck- please, please- please I wanna feel you, Keith-"

"Fuckin' dirty slut-" Keith bit out, driving his cock into Lance, impossibly, impossibly harder.

"Keith, please, please- fuck- fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-Keith-" And Lance was done- coming onto himself and Keith and making Keith feel fucking incredible before he was coming too, shooting into Lance and collapsing in a pile of kisses and heat, leaving them both panting and exhausted and Lance so full.

"Fuck, Keith- I- fuck."

Keith laughed. "Yea. Fuck."

"Did you mean all that?" Lance asked, rolling over and lookign at Keith, forcing him to drown in his eyes.

"All of what?" Keith asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"About... you said I was beautiful."

Keith blushed, as if that was the one thing tonight to get Keith embarrassed. "I mean... yea. You... you know that, right?"

Lance smiled, his eyes twinkling. Do eyes twinkle? Whatever- Keith didn't care how gay it was, his eyes were twinkling.

"Y- you're like, pretty too. Like really pretty. And like, handsome and cool and shit too."

Keith's cheeks grew redder. "Really?" He choked out. What the fuck, Lance?

"Yea- I mean. Y'know. I wouldn't have fucked you if you were terrible looking."

Keith scoffed and sat up. "Thanks." He started to get up and grabbed his clothes, but Lance's hand caught him. "What are you doing? You're really gonna rob me of a post-coital cuddle?"

"You want me to stay?"

"Well... yea? And I'd be okay if this wasn't a one-time thing, too."

"Y- like fuck buddies?"

Lance shrugged, pulling Keith back down onto the bed and pulling him close. "Yea."

Keith knitted his eyebrows, but wrapped his arm around Lance's middle. "I'm pretty sure fuck buddies dont cuddle."

"Well, then... then we'll be friends with benefits. Because friends cuddle. Sound good?"

Keith smiled into his chest. "Sounds good."

They laid like that for a while, watching the galaxies and the stars spin and spin and spin until they slipped into a deep slumber.

It was the first good sleep Keith had gotten in years.


End file.
